Bad Karin!
by LollipopClouds
Summary: Karin drinks one of Kazune's incomplete love potions, leaving her a gorgeous girl practically in "heat." But as the days pass, she becomes more and more of a greedy, filthy mouthed - bad girl. *lemons*
1. Chapter 1

Yay! New fanfic!And it's my first lemon!

It'll be really cute, so...

Enjoy!

I update fast, because I have my own laptop and no one cares when I'm on it, so..

You'll see a ton out of me for Kamichama Karin, my peeps!

Enjoy!(what the heck, did I say that twice?)

Karin's POV

Chapter 1: Thirst leads to .. hunger?

The wind was blowing lightly and the afternoon sun was shining perfectly. I stretched and my hair blew in my face, blocking my view of the sidewalk.

Suddenly, I walked right into a pole, falling backwards.

"Karin! Watch out!"

Before I could fall, I was caught by someone.

Kazune.

"I swear, you are so prone to accidents..."

He was about to pull me upright when a butterfly decided NOW was the time to fly by.

"AAAAH! BUG!"

Kazune dropped me and I landed on the concrete.

"Ow!"

I rubbed my backside and turned around to see Kazune running away from the butterfly that seemed to want to chase him at the moment.

(CupcakeSweetie12 : Anyone else think butterflies are evil? They're always leading young creatures into trouble! Or chasing people and stuff)

I laughed at him and stood up.

Kazune turned around, glaring at me.

"Are you seriously laughing? That thing is dangerous! You should have been afraid!"

I rolled my eyes. " Kazune, you really need to get rid of your fear of bugs- butterflies, definitely first..It's just weird that you're afraid of something so.." we continued walking again, " gentle."

He looked down at me.

"I mean, you're not afraid of me, right?"

Kazune smiled. "Of course not."

"Then, think of me as a butterfly until you get rid of your fear of them."

His smile faded and he stopped walking, and got a grave look on his face as he continued to look at me.

Aw, crap, he was probably imagining me with butterfly wings and a bug face.

This wasn't good.

"I can't kiss you now!"

I blushed, both with fury and embarrassment.

We kissed regularly now that we were teenagers( both 17 in story)

and our relationship improved also.

What was it like giving your boyfriend a visual of you being the thing he's afraid of and him refusing to kiss you?

I leaned forward and puckered my lips.

"Oh.. Kazune! Kiss me!"

"UWAAAAAH!"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he gently tried to push me off.

I gritted my teeth and pulled him as close as I could and finally had my lips against his.

At first he tried to get away again, but then he gave in and wrapped his arms around my lower back.

I was used to kissing him in public.

But each one of our kisses felt , literally like the first because they were so special.

I broke the kiss for air and stared up at his blue eyes.

" Don't EVER say you won't kiss me again, it hurts."

Kazune stared into my eyes as well.

"I'm sorry, Karin, you just scared me a little and it's a little creepy for me to imagine you as something I..."

He examined my face again and shivered.

I frowned and I pulled his wrist up to my face to see his watch.

"Oh, no, Kazune, Himeka's making dinner early today and our date took forever, she left right after school to do it, let's go!"

I slid my hand into his and we crossed the street and sprinted home.

At the door, I took a deep breath and opened the door to a sobbing Himeka.

She was sitting at the table which was full in every corner with Kazune and my favorite foods.

"But I made dinner!It's all cold now!"

I tried to calm her down.

"Sorry, our date took longer than we expected."

Kazune stepped over, rubbing her back.

"I'm really sorry, Himeka, I can't eat anyway because there's a new project I'm working on in my study that I need to correct. And..."

he took a deep breath, " Karin and I .. well .." he spoke quicker the next time, "KarinsaidthatifIdidn'teatduringourdateshewouldn'ttalktomeforamonthandIcouldn''mreallyfull."

I gasped. He was blaming me?

"Kazune, what are you saying? YOU told me to eat something and I told you Himeka was-"

"Gotta go! The project's important!"

"But, what are you working on, Kazune-chan?"

"Sorry, can't tell you!"

Kazune dissapeared out of the kitchen.

So, that's how he wanted to play it..

I was going to find out what he was up to!

I said one last apology to Himeka, ate a few bites of fish, and went up to my room to change out my school uniform and into a pink off the shoulder shirt and a pair of soft pink shorts.

Since it was Friday, I could stay up all night and spy on him!

I tiptoed downstairs and all the way to Kazune's library.

The light was on and I opened the door easily.

I figured out where Kazune hid all fifty keys!

I looked around the library. There was no sign of him...

I sat down on the couch and waited, thinking of how I could find him now.

He did tell me his science lab was somewhere hidden in the house and said it was a secret, but now I was really desperate to find it.

It was no use.. Kazune was really good at physically hiding stuff- especially in our house.

I looked around the library again – this time for any unusual doors or small passages.

Instead of that, I found a cute little pink drink in a bottle decorated with tiny black rabbit decals.

I found myself really thirsty – I hadn't had much to drink the whole day..

I picked it up, took off the cork, and accidentally drank the whole thing.

It tasted like strawberries!

I smiled at the sweetness.

Suddenly, I felt really woozy.

My vision blurred for a second, and I was fine.

I frowned .

It couldn't be the juice.

No.

"Karin! How did you get in here?You need all 50 keys!"

I smirked. " Look, you're good at hiding things, but inside Himeka's teddybear is the worst place.. I mean, you're smarter than that."

Kazune rolled his eyes.

"Look, I really need to work, and I'm missing a vile of potion that's almost complete... Have you seen any small bottles lying around?"

Scared that he mean the one I had just drank out of, I shook my head, lying.

"No, sorry, I was too busy searching for your science lab."

Kazune laughed, " You'll never find it!"

I smiled, " I found the keys, didn't I?"

~Later~

As I was watching tv, I felt strange all of a sudden..

I started wondering about Kazune.. and what he looked like underneath his school uniform..

Had he been working out?

I've seen his six pack once or twice when the wind blew his shirt up a bit.

It made me blush, thinking about him this way..

I shook my head and changed the channel.

Oh my god, it was one of THOSE gross channels!

It was talking about that specific male part!

And making it.. you know... BIGGER.

"No thinking about Kazune." I told myself.

I switched the channel, trying not to scream.

Oooooooo, roller derby.

Wait, ROLLER DERBY?

I hated those! They were so violent!

But it had me hooked for a couple of minutes before Himeka appeared in the doorway, just passing through the living room.

That made me switch the channel to some boring sugary sweet anime.

I sighed and tried not to think about Kazune in THOSE ways.

What had gotten into me today?

It couldn't be the juice, right?

Just those teenage thoughts, is all.

"Yeah, that's right."

After a shower, I stared at my toweled body in the mirror and wondered if I should let my hair down often and take out my childish ponytails..

What would Kazune think of me with my hair down?

I blushed.

I never thought of Kazune liking my looks – well, usually.

I dried off and put on my nightgown, ready for bed.

I noticed my hips looked a little curvier than usual, which was a little weird, and my skin was extra soft.

I shook my head and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, I took my hair out of the pigtails and looked in the mirror.

And almost screamed at the sight of the stranger staring back at me.

My breasts were WAY bigger than last night and my bra hung off like my c cup was a training bra..

I was at least in between a D cup or an F cup now!

My cheeks reddened and I stared at them from the side.

Wow.

That's when I noticed my hips again.

They were curvy and a little spaced, and then my backside was bigger than yesterday.

And my EYES.

They were now larger, a darker green and my eyelashes were around 1 ½ inches long and EXTRA curly.

And my hair!

Instead of just a little above my waist, it had grown over a foot longer and was a lighter dirty blonde.

Who was this person.. with soft skin?

I looked beautiful- really! Like one of those sexy models in magazines!

But how had this happened and where was this all coming from?

I blushed now.

What would Kazune think of me in this goddess-like form?

Wait.

The... the bottle...

Aw, NOOOOO!

The bottle must have been the incomplete potion!  
I was embarrassed to go out the door now!  
My off the shoulder shirt looked too short on me now, and my shorts were really uncomfortable because my hips were stretching them!

I paced around the room.

I had to find Kazune!

What if something went wrong?

My throat felt dry. I looked back at the mirror and stared at my new- and very sexy – mistake.

"Go out there you, idiot. He can cure you."

My eyes widened and I covered my mouth.

My voice was.. super.. adorable...

Ugh!

I took a deep breath and opened my door.

The hallway was empty.

Himeka was still snoozing, so I tiptoed to Kazune's room as fast as I could.

I opened his door a crack and peered into the room.

Was it just me, or did Kazune look a little more attractive today?

Another deep breath, and I opened the door all the way.

The creaking didn't wake him, so I tiptoed around to his bed.

I tapped him.

"Kazune?"

Grunt. Turn on his side. Facing the other direction.

I sighed and ran to the other side.

"Kazune!" I tapped him.

"Ugh. Five more minutes, Himeka.."

I rolled my eyes.

Now he was just making me mad.

I crawled on the bed, pushed him on his back, and straddled him.

I pulled the side of his cheeks outwards.

"KA - ZU - NE!"

Kazune's blue eyes slowly opened and he looked up at me.

"Oh, morning , Karin.."

And then I remembered my new looks and tried not to blush again and loose my confidence.

Well, I made it this far.

I guessed he wasn't fully awake because his eyes closed again.

So I had to slap him.

"Ow! I'm up , I get it-"

He looked up at me, this time, I knew without a doubt he was fully awake.

I blushed as he stared, wide eyed, into my eyes, and around my new body.

"Kazune, quit looking.."

Kazune blushed. "Wow, how did this all happen to you overnight?"

He touched my now light blonde hair , brushed my skin, and looked me over again.

And then he realized what I did.

"K-Karin! Did you drink my potion?"

I looked down, ashamed, and nodded.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was juice."

Kazune sighed.

"You idiot! I can't turn you back because the effects won't ware off up to a year!"

My eyes widened and I looked back up.

Kazune blushed.

" It's amazing... you look so older and even more beautiful...I guess it worked... but …. unfortunately, this isn't the only symptom."

I frowned.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"It's meant to of, course, enhance your features and do more than that, it's sort of like a love potion,but since I haven't completed it yet, well.. let's just say your dark side will start showing and you'll want to... you know... do … have.. uh.. sex...with , uh..ME…. since I was the one who created the ingrediants...and your personality will change."

The color drained from my face.

"WHAT KIND OF POTION IS THAT?"

End of the first chapter

What'd you think?

My very first lemon!(everything will happen in the later chapters)

I think it's really cute, I just wanted to share an idea!


	2. Chapter 2

WOO!

Chapter 2 : Bad Girl Alert!

(Karin's POV again)

I stared at him in disbelief.

I was going to throw myself at him for a whole year? And I was going to be EVIL and do all the things I never THOUGHT about doing?

I other words, I was going to be known in school as "Bad Karin?"

I covered up my face.

This was so embarrassing!  
"Oh, my, god! I'm going to try and do WHAT with you?"

Kazune just blushed again.

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left it out for you to be an accidental test monkey.

At least the effects are real.."

Kazune moved my arms out of the way and looked down at my now huge breasts.

I blushed like crazy.

"Man, are these really REAL?"

I gritted my teeth and tried not to hit him.

It was my fault anyway.

But I lost it when he tried to touch my backside.

"KAZUUNE YOU PERVERT!"

Within a second, Kazune had a black eye and was face down on the ground and I decided to take a peek at my breasts myself.

I gulped.

WOW.

NO one could compete with me.

"What's all the shouting about, Kazune – chan? Is Karin-chan in here, maybe?"

Himeka arrived in the room, rubbing her sleep eyes.

I just looked at her and waited for her reaction.

She stopped rubbing her eyes almost immediately and her eyes widened , looking me over.

She stepped over Kazune and walked over to me until she was on the bed, just a few inches from my face.

"Uh, good morning , Himeka..."

Himeka frowned at my voice.

And then she realized, somewhere in that voice was me.

She jumped back.

" NO WAY Karin-chan? What in the name of... how did this ..."

Kazune picked himself off of the ground. " She got a hold of my incomplete science project."

Himeka looked me over some more.

"Oh my god! Can I try some- I mean ," She shook her head and hit Kazune on his, " You dummy, Kazune-chan ! Leaving out stuff like that for someone as dense as Karin-chan to take!"

Kazune glared at me " You're right, Himeka."

I glared back.

"There's nothing wrong with her , right? You seem like somethings wrong with her and this is a bad thing.. is there something else in that potion?"

Kazune and I blushed and frantically shook our heads.

Kazune decided to at least explain that I'd have a sudden change in personality and for about a year I would be "Bad Girl Karin"

Himeka smiled, looked at me again, and told me that boys would chase after me as soon as I stepped outside.

"We have to get you a .."

She placed her hands on my breasts.

"...really big and new bra.. what are these now.. F's?"

I shrugged and Kazune looked away, his face red.

"And new clothes.. look at your hips."

They were really curvy and my shorts didn't fit now,so my pants size was probably new now, too.

"Wow, your hair is so LONG. I really want to try this potion! Kazune, could you make another one for me , PLEEEASE..?"

My face flushed.

The thought of Himeka being physically altered and turning into a bad girl... and with Kazune she would try to...

I shivered.

At least Kazune and I were a couple , it would just be plain wrong with Himeka trying to do what I'd soon be doing in less than a week or two.

I changed the subject to avoid Kazune revealing our other secret.

"Himeka, could you make us some breakfast, please?"

Himeka nodded.

"Wait.. your personality is changing now, right?"

I nodded.

"Maybe you can cook now! Come help me boil the rice and cook the left over fish!"

I let Himeka drag me downstairs into the kitchen and gave me instructions on what to do.

I couldn't believe it.

I hadn't found a way to burn the rice.

I didn't over boil it.

Strange creatures weren't roaming in the bowl.

And the rice balls turned out looking especially good!

Himeka told me what time the fish would go in the oven and come out, and ,

thankfully, the food on the table was wonderful!

I called Kazune downstairs in my sweet voice and he was clearly amazed at the food.

He said it was delicious and fed me from his fork, causing my cheeks to redden a little.

"I'll be in my study working on what I need for your cure, okay?"

He stood up and left.

I sighed.

I didn't want him to find the cure!

"Karin-chan, let's go shopping. You need some more clothes and a bra."

I nodded and put on an outfit that was loose and wouldn't stretch.

~The Mall~

Himeka and I sat down in a cafe chair and I peeked in the corner of my eye at a couple of guys who had been following the both of us lately.

One of them walked up to me. He had light red hair.

"Um, hi ."

I looked up at him and blinked. " Hello.."

He blushed and continued talking. " My names' Haru and my friend and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you and your friend were.."

The other guy walked up to Himeka and greeted her. He had long green hair and his name was Shiro.

Haru continued to blush. " Would you please date me?"

I paused, looking into his eyes with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry, I've already got a boyfriend.."

Haru looked dissapointed and looked over at Shiro.

Shiro asked Himeka a question and she told him she wasn't interested.

They both said good bye and left.

We THOUGHT they would leave us alone.. but we were wrong.

They followed us into an alley that lead towards the neighborhood.

Haru pinned me to the brick wall and Shiro held Himeka's arms high in the air, leaving her unable to run.

I screamed for help.

Haru slapped me and lifted my legs up and wrapped them around his backside."Shut up , and just make this easy.."

I knew I didn't have the strength to fight him. But I tried.

Haru was about to rip my shirt off when we heard someone shout.

" HEY! What are you thugs doing to my girlfriend and my cousin?"

It was Kazune!

He was shirtless and sweaty-, only wearing running shorts- it was obvious he was jogging just now.

Seeing him with his shirt off striked something inside of me.

I reached out to him.  
"Kazune!"

Haru dropped me and I sighed in relief and ran to help Himeka. Kicking Shiro where it counted.

He gave a loud groan and let go of Himeka.

I caught her and helped her up.

Kazune was still fighting Haru when he realized were fine.

I left Himeka, walked up behind Haru, tapped on his shoulder, and punched him with all of my might.

Haru fell to the ground and didn't get back up.

I looked at Kazune and he realized what was wrong with me.

I ran as fast as I could over to him and jumped on him and pressed my lips to his, knocking him to the ground.

"Karin! Not here or in front of Himeka!"

I stopped stroking his abs and my eyes widened, my face flushed as I tried to process what I had done.

He touched my cheek and I sat up.

"It's okay, it's just the potion.."

Himeka walked up behind us.

And we returned home.

~Library~

I looked at the bottle that made me what I was at the moment and licked up another drop.

I had to find Kazune's study.

To prevent him from finding the cure.

I liked the way my body looked.

I stretched, accidentally pushing the couch backwards and got up to try and push it back when I noticed a button on the bottom of the couch.

I pressed it and one of the bookshelves turned around and invited me inside where it lead to.

Kazune's science lab!

I dashed over and walked silently on in a hallway until it led me to a bright light and I found myself in a huge lab with potions and rings decorated everywhere.

I smiled and backed up, taking in the view.

"oof!"

There was a loud clatter and I had bumped into someone, knocking them down.

"Karin! You found my lab?"

"Sorry, but I told you I would."

I looked down at what he was wearing and smiled.

He wasn't wearing anything underneath his lab coat.

Just some white pants to match with the labcoat..

Did he fully understand what he was doing to me?

I ripped his labcoat open and he blushed as I stared in the area around his stomach.

"Karin! What are you doing ? Get off!"

I stopped licking and started blushing again.

What was going on with me?

I wanted to cry.

I would do this all to Kazune for a whole year when he didn't want me to.

"Karin-"

I ran out of the science lab and into my room.

I plopped down on my bed and decided to just contain myself as much as I could before the potion fully took over.


	3. Chapter 3

YES I LOVE THIS STORY SO MUCH! THE LEMON PARTS ARE COMING UP SOON, SO DON'T WORRY.

Chapter 3: Not so nice girl

I awoke the next morning to see a bright Monday.

A flashback of what happened last night made me blush.

I couldn't believe I did something so- dirty to Kazune – kun.

Licking his six pack was just so...

Ugh..

I wondered if he remembered ..

"Of course he did.."

I pulled myself out of bed and sighed in relief that I had woken up early enough to make our breakfast since Himeka asked me to.

I put on my school uniform , my knee high socks, and slipped into my school flats.

I took a deep breath and looked into the mirror.

I really hoped I didn't look like some hooker or something.

My deep green eyes widened at the sight of my new self in my uniform.

My red grid skirt, even though it looked much shorter now, hugged my waist perfectly and revealed my legs a little more, and my peach sweater vest shirt clung a little tighter to my stomach, and the red bow in the chest area hung perfectly over my breasts.

I couldn't help but smile.

My skin looked so shiny and smooth- and the knee high socks were hugging my legs, making them look perfect.

What would Kazune think?

I walked over to my desk.

It was time to cut my bangs, but I knew I had to hurry downstairs, so instead I just opened my drawer to see what hairclips to use.

I searched through my huge pile and couldn't find anything cute enough to wear..

That's when I saw a tiny pouch and curiously looked in the inside.

I shook whatever it was into my hand and a cute black bunny hairclip popped out and then a note:

"Karin,

I bought this secretly when we were at the mall and you went to the bathroom.

I thought you needed something to fit with your future personality.

I wonder when your dark side will start showing!

I'm excited!

-Himeka"

I giggled and grabbed the hair that was blocking my view and slid my clip onto it, pulling it back and looked into the mirror.

I looked so .. beautiful..sexy..and.. so un-Karin..

I tried not to think about Bad Karin and grabbed my briefcase and ran downstairs.

Once I was done with breakfast, I called Kazune downstairs.

And then I covered my mouth.

What would he say about my looks, the food, and most of all , what I did yesterday?

I blushed like crazy and he surprised me, coming up from behind.

"Karin?"

I whirled my head around to see him and noticed that his cheeks were red and he was looking me up and down, admiring me.

Did I look like a prostitute to him, maybe?

I looked away.

"Um.. should I.. change into a my winter uniform skirt?Since this one's too short?"

Kazune was silent.

I looked at him and he stared into my eyes .

My cheeks felt as if I had stuck lava on them... I didn't know I could blush any more than now...

He finally grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me for the first time since after my beautiful mistake was made.

He pulled away.

"Kazune?"

He was smiling.

"Karin, there's nothing to be ashamed of.. It's not your fault your uniform wont look the same.. I expected this, I just didn't know you could be so beautiful in it..."

He said I was beautiful!  
Relief washed over me.

Hearing that from him, I didn't care if I looked slutty in front of the girls or boys at school now.

"Thankyou, Kazune!" I kissed him again and Himeka entered the room.

Kazune broke the kiss and we both awkwardly went to the table to eat.

~On the walk to school~

"I'm so excited, Micchi's coming back to school today, right?"I asked Kazune.

"Micchi-chan's been in England for 2 years!" said Himeka.

Kazune just rolled his eyes.

"I really don't see how you guys can get along with such an weirdo.."

"Micchi-chan's not weird, he's just different!" Himeka giggled.

"That's what people say when they're defending a weirdo ." Kazune smirked.

I laughed and as we rounded the corner, I bumped into someone.

I fell back and Kazune caught me just in time.

"Karin, you idiot, you need to watch where you're going! You bump into EVERYTHING."Kazune yelled.

"Wait, YOU'RE Karin?"

I looked up .

"Micchi!"

It was him!

I straightened myself up and ran to hug the extremely surprised Micchi, who twirled me around in his arms , making me giggle.

He set me down and looked me over.

"How are you- have I really been gone that long? You've gotten ..."

His eyes wandered down to my breasts and he stared at them, wide-eyed.

"..BIGGER."

I blushed.

Kazune stepped in front of me, blocking Micchi from my view.

"Are you stupid? It's a potion, you idiot! Remember when I told you I was working on a new project?"

Micchi put a finger to his temple and looked to the sky, thinking.

His snapped his fingers after a while.

"Oh yeah.. what about it?"

Kazune sighed. " Karin accidentally drank it and it's incomplete. These are the results showing."

Micchi nodded.

"Wow, Karin, you look really sexy for someone who's personality is so innocent."

Embarrassed , I just shrugged.

"Well, having this new body isn't the entire effect..."

Micchi cocked his head. " Oh, there's something else?"

I nodded. "My personality is supposed to change very soon.."

"Into what?"

"Let's just say I'll be really vicious."

Micchi peeked over Kazune's shoulder at me and tilted my head up with his thumb and fore finger.

"A bad girl, huh? Just my type." He said in a seductive tone, looking right into my eyes.

I blushed and my eyes widened.

Kazune pushed Micchi out of the way.

"Quit playing around like that, Nishikiori!"

Micchi laughed, "Aww, 'Nishikiori's my name when I'm in trouble~"

Kazune balled up his fists and grabbed my hand and pulled me away towards the school.

Himeka and Micchi talked for awhile behind us and I thought about what Micchi said.

He had looked so serious It was hard to tell if he was taking an interest in me.

This was bad..!

As we neared the school, you wouldn't believe how many heads turned.

"Oh my god, Is that Hanazono?"

"She's so hot!"

"Man, she's perfect!"

"I can't believe this!"

Someone asked if my breasts were real and I nodded and blushed.

"Wow, Hanazono's super hot!"

I tried to ignore the bulges in some of the boy's pants, which just made me blush even more.

Kazune tried to contain himself and not loose his temper.

I held his hand tighter and we finally reached the school doors and Micchi opened the door.

The hallway immediately silenced and heads turned again.

"She's so sexy!"

"Is that KARIN?"

"Woah!"

"She looked so different last week!"

Eventually, the time came when Kazune had to part with me and the others.

"I'll see you at lunch."

He leaned over and kissed me. "If someone's bothering you , promise me you'll come and tell me as soon as they do, alright,Karin?"

I nodded and kissed him one last time before he walked away.

"So, Karin..."

I gasped and whirled around.

The Kazune Z girls!

"Did you go to the doctor for your new body?"

I shook my head.

" Liar."

I frowned. " Just stay away from me."

"Or what? You gonna cry to Kujyou-kun?"

One of them knocked me against the lockers.

"Kujyou-kun's studying really hard right now ."

" He doesn't have the time to come and save you, you SLUT."

Anger rose up inside of me.

These girls always picked on me because they knew I couldn't do anything to stop them,but today was a new day.

I lifted up my hand and slapped the girl that was a few inches from my face.

She fell to the ground.

The girls gasped and heads turned in my direction.

"I get it you Bit**! Your all so Fu**ing annoying. Kazune's mine! When are you As* holes going to ever get the memo? "

The girls looked surprised, since I had never used this language before.

My old self would NEVER slap someone and cuss them out!

Even if they were being mean.

I turned on my heel and ignored the cheers coming from the boys and girls in the hallway, and laughing at the Kazune Z girls.

I walked to 1st block as proud as ever.

Bad Karin was starting to show.


	4. Chapter 4

Making progress! Lemons are getting closer and Karin's getting badder!

This chapter has a sort of lemon..

but not entirely..

Chapter 4 :Go see what he "wants!"

I sighed – that's all I could do that was entertaining...

This class was BORING.

MATH.

It was my worst subject- of course I'd be bored.

The class was so quiet and our teacher, Mrs. Kurokawa was such a boring person.

I looked on the board.

"What the h***, I can't even understand half of that S**t." I muttered.

I couldn't help myself.

I seemed to have gotten used to cussing, which sort of made me laugh on the inside..I kind of liked Bad Karin.

I mean, she could seriously handle herself and I was her now and she was me.

Pretty soon, I wouldn't have second thoughts on being a good girl.

I'd be completely engulfed in the potion, but I didn't care,I loved her attitude...well, except for the fact that when she was bored, she felt everyone should know.

What happened next was completely unexpected.

I stood out of my chair, slammed my hands on my desk once to get her attention, and screamed to my teacher,

"Mrs. Kurokawa! I'm Fu**ing bored! WOULD YOU LET US OUT OF SCHOOL ALREADY?"

On the inside, I was laughing – HARD.

Bad Karin was hilarious.

No, I was hilarous.

I could actually say all I wanted to say now.

looked at me like I was crazy and the entire class was laughing until they cried.

"Karin,you're hilarious!"

"And hot!"

"You're like a new person now!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

I just glared in Mrs . Kurokawa's direction.

"Hanazono-san, you have detention for three days. Keep up this attitude, and I'll make it three weeks for 2 hours after school, got that?"

I smiled. " Oh, I got it."

I sat down and tried to ignore her glances, telling me she was watching.

Like I cared.

The bell rang for 2nd block to start.

I skipped to the bathroom and found myself stopped halfway by Micchi.

"Karin! You know, I was really lonely when I had to leave you and the others behind, so what do you say we go on a somewhere after school?Kazune and Himeka had to go home early because Himeka wanted him to help out in and after school activity..."

Bad Karin knew exactly what Micchi was talking about.

"Of course, Micchi, I missed you a lot, too, I want to hear about England since I've never been."

We stared into each others eyes for awhile until Micchi touched my cheek.

"Wow, your EYES even changed color- this potion's working wonders.."

I leaned into him and pushed my face into his hand.

"Yes, I was surprised when I looked at my eyes, too."

Micchi looked stunned when I sort of made that move.

Good Karin was surprised, too.

I mean, was this cheating on Kazune?

No, it was just the potion acting..

"Meet me after school, then."

Micchi kissed me on my forehead.

And then the bell rang.

I should have been rushing, but instead, I didn't FEEL like it, so I just walked as slow as I could.

When I got to the cafeteria, I just sat down at our table and kissed Kazune on his cheek.

Himeka stared at me and noticed the attitude somewhere in my face.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, SHE'S here, now."

Kazune frowned and looked around.

I sighed, annoyed.

How was HE not getting the fact that I..

Out loud, I said,

"Kazune.. It's … aw, Fu** it.. why don't you tell him, Himeka-chan?"

They both looked surprised at my new form of speaking, which just made me laugh.

"Karin-chan, did you just say that?"

How many times could a person sigh in one day?

"Himeka-chan, don't be slow, it's not Good Karin that you're speaking to anymore."

I put my legs on the table, the opposite of our "manners" in the cafeteria.

I just giggled at Himeka's surprised expression.

Kazune just stared at me.

I stared back. " You know you should have expected this, baby, it's been 3 days."

Kazune blushed.

I'd never called him "baby" before, and inside, what ever was left of me was blushing, too.

I just laughed and stood up.

I pulled Kazune's chair back, sat in his lap so that I was facing him, and kissed him, hard.

"I think I'll call you baby from now on, your reaction's so cute."

"Karin, you should go back to your chair now, you know."

"Why, we're a couple now."

"Yes, but in front of everybody?"

I felt like slapping him.

Why was he refusing to kiss me?

"So what? Couples kiss in front of people all the time. Remember the day we came home, the day I-"

Kazune sort of pushed my chest.  
"But, you make it look...embarrassing ..now."

I balled up my fists.

I wasn't going to hit him, Good Karin told me not to.

Instead, I just picked up my bag.

"Sorry, I have to go now, I'm bored with hanging out with you two."

I felt horrible.

Was I really so... embarrassing to Kazune now that I was.. her?

I went to my locker and put up my lunch bag, which I was surprised I even left when I ate.

Bad Karin was a carnivore when it came to eating.

I guess I just had to try packing more food.

I slammed my locker, frustrated.

What was going on through Kazune's mind?

Was he too embarrassed to be seen with me?

"Is something wrong, Karin?"

I turned around to meet Micchi's lust filled eyes.

He put both of his hands on the lockers next to my head, pressing me against the long row.

"Micchi? What are you..."

Micchi leaned in close to my face, as if to kiss me, and 1 inch from my face, he stopped.

"I'll make you feel better if you come with me. I want something from you..

How about that date?"

I blushed .

What could he mean?

Good Karin took half of the body over and also took Micchi's hand as he led them outside, skipping last block.

And I smiled.

Sorry, Mrs. Kurokawa, I had to miss detention today.

Why?

I had something to do.

I had to go see what my friend wants.

~Later~

I licked my chocolate and vanilla swirl ice cream and sighed in content.

"Wow, Micchi, as expected, you know the best spots in town!"

Micchi was staring at me, smiling .

"Of course I do,honey .I know EVERY ..single...spot."

Was it possible to choke on ice cream?

It was obvious he was speaking about something else.

Only Bad Karin knew what this meant.

But I was her now,and I completely got it.

"So, uh, Micchi, did you meet any interesting people in England?"

He just blinked and leaned over,licking my ice cream.

"No, actually, I thought there would be a lot of interesting girls in England, but none of them actually fascinated me more than you do, Karin."

I blushed.

He was so sweet and he didn't know that I was actually desperate enough to want to make out with him.

Or maybe he did since I was showing that I wanted to be here... with him.

Micchi's eyes bored into mine as I licked my ice cream again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Until my ice cream was gone.

I wondered what would happen next.

After our ice cream, Micchi took me back to his apartment since he knew I would be bored, Himeka and Kazune had to help out in and after school activity until 8 and it was only 6.

Which gave Micchi plenty of time to do what he wanted with me.

NO!

Stop thinking about that, Good Karin.

But, Bad Karin, Micchi's acting really seductive now!

Just let me handle it,GK.

So I let the bigger side of me take over.

Micchi and I sat on his bed, watching a romantic anime.

"So Micchi, do you watch this show regularly?"

Micchi didn't want to talk.

He leaned over so fast it took me a few seconds to process what he just did.

He was pressing his lips to mine.

I loved this kiss, even though my lips belonged only to Kazune.

Suddenly , Micchi started kissing more urgently until he finally put his hands on my hips and lifted me into another position, so that I was facing him on his lap.

His tongue begged for an entrance and I opened my mouth and couldn't help but giggle when our tongues started to wrestle.

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Kazune deserved this, for denying my access to him.

In public.

If Micchi and I were a couple , he would kiss me in public and wouldn't care if my personality changed or not.

He's too sweet to care.

Much sweeter than Kazune.

Micchi wrapped his arms around my back and he pulled off my shirt, revealing my bra.

He broke the kiss, panting, and stared down at my F-cups.

"Oh my god, Karin."

I giggled . Would they surprise Kazune, too?

I wondered.

He took off my bra and took one of my breasts into his mouth.

I moaned and my hand came up into his hair.

He did this for a minute before I pulled of his shirt and gasped at his wonderful abs.

We kissed again and I pressed my breasts against his chest, and he let out a sharp breath.

"Karin-*kiss* Karin-*kisses*"

Finally, he pulled off my pants , revealing my bunny underwear.

And then he did the same, revealing his boxers, and a slight bulge.

He sat me on top of it again and I slowly rubbed against it, making us both moan.

And then I knew this was wrong.

I had let Micchi go this far, and he would hate me.

Micchi took off his boxers.

I just blushed.

"Oh, now, you're embarrassed?"He asked.

I shook my head and my hands went to my sides, with a regretful and scared look in my eyes.

And then I was crying.

My tears dripped into both of our laps and I put my hands over my face to hide.

Micchi grabbed my wrists and pulled them away.

"Karin? Am I scaring you? Are you not ready, or .."

I looked into his mitch matched eyes of concern.

I loved Micchi.

But I loved Kazune more.

My virginity belonged to him and I couldn't let Micchi take it. Or anyone.

EVER.

Bad Karin loved Kazune , too, and she knew that I was right.

I promised myself at that moment that I wouldn't let anyone else have it but him.

"I'm so, so, SO sorry, Micchi... I just can't... It belongs to .."

Micchi kissed my forehead.

"..Kazune, I know, and I'm sorry.. I thought you wanted it. I'm so sorry , Karin. I couldn't help myself and I was being selfish. You just looked so beautiful.. It was really hard to stop. As your friend I should have never done that.. I'm sorry."

I hugged him.

"I'm selfish for feeling Kazune deserved to be cheated on and I LED you on and .. and..."

Micchi silenced me with a kiss.

I was surprised, considering the fact that we had just explained that we were both being completely unfaithful.

"How about we call that our secret relationship goodbye kiss? We'll forget this and try to move on and pretend it never happened, okay? From now on , let's stay friends, we both know it's meant to be."

He wiped away my tears and all I could to was nod and try not to hit myself.

I put my clothes back on and Micchi took me home.

I went up to my room and sighed , putting on my nightgown.

It was going to be a really long year.


	5. Chapter 5

This is awesome, don't you agree?

I hope I'm not making you mad because the lemons aren't early enough, they'll be here soon, but I thought it'd be cuter with the romance first, and then Kazune and Karin...yeah..

Chapter 5:Too much to ask to be a good girl.

"Karin-chan! You look... depressed."

I closed the front door and gave Himeka a sad smile.

"Yeah, something happened on the way, it's fine."

I set my purse down.

"What time is it, you're back early. And where's Kazune? I need to talk to him."

"Lab."

I walked up to my room , took off all my clothes so that I was wearing nothing but my panties, and put on my nightgown.

I slipped on my house shoes and made my way downstairs.

Once inside the library, I was confused that the door wasn't locked.

I pushed the button under the couch and walked to the science lab.

Kazune was testing a purple liquid in a test tube with it's reaction to a blue liquid.

"Ah.. Karin."

"Hi , Kazune."

Immediately, I rushed over to him and hugged him from his back as tight as I could.

Kazune stood stiff, and for a moment, I assumed he was uncomfortable around me again, and I was about to let go in shame when he quickly set the test tubes down and turned around so that we were kissing.

In between kisses, Kazune apologized to me about the cafeteria incident.

"I'm so- **kiss** – sorry – **kiss** – Karin, I didn't mean to make you- **kiss** – feel bad or anything, it's just.. I was a little embarrassed because **kiss** .."

I stopped him.

"It's okay, I know .."

He looked at me with soft eyes, ever so gentle.

I blushed. " I'll try to contain her as much as possible before she takes over completely, I promise.. well.. at least around you and Himeka.. everyone else seems to like her."

Kazune looked down at me.

"Karin, I know you can't help but feel extra attracted to me, so .. when the perfect time comes... I'll let you.. I mean.. we can..well.."

My eyes widened and filled with tears as I realized what he meant.

"You mean we can... make love? Really?"My voice quivered.

Kazune nodded,his cheeks red. "Yes, it's fine if we do .. Because you're a virgin, Bad Karin's attacking me because …."

His voice trailed off but I kissed him happily.

"I understand! I promise I'll contain her!"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held me close.

Now I was really glad I didn't give myself to Micchi!

Kazune would soon be mine and I'd be his~

This was the happiest moment of my life!

But, somehow, I was too excited to wait..

~Next morning~

I opened my eyes and yawned.

Kazune and I had fallen asleep watching tv.

I looked over at Himeka and found her curled up next to me.

Confused , I tried to figure out when she walked in.

I shook her awake, afraid of what the time was.

"W-what?"

Her eyes opened and she sat straight up, startled.

I stared into her eyes with a worried look.

We both jumped up and sprinted to the grandfather clock in the formal living room.

We eyed the clocks hands until the pieces came together.

Long hand after the 3.. short hand at 11...

Eleven.

OMIGOD!

It was 11:16 ! We woke up 4 hours late to school!

School.

Wait a minute.

I looked at the pacing Himeka and stopped her, excited.

"What are you so happy about?This is horrible! What are we going to say to the teachers?"

I smiled. " Just tell them we skipped. No big deal."

"Karin~ where'd you go? It's cold on the couch without you sitting the-AHHHH! 11:16? We have to go!"

I ran over and hugged him.

"Let's just take a break today! Neither one of us have missed school this whole year and it's May 8th! Let's just stay here and go some places! We've been working too hard.."

Kazune pushed we back, his hands on my shoulders, with an unsure look on his face.

I stood on my tippy toes.

Just had to convince him some more...

I broke our kiss and leaned back.

Kazune sighed and nodded. "Ok, fine..."

Himeka giggled and twirled around.

You'd think they didn't know what "skipping school" was.

Wait, **I** don't know what skipping school is, either..

Where's this coming from?

I shrugged and joined Himeka in her celebration .

~12:20~  
It had already been an hour and I was still figuring out what we could do..

I blushed as I thought of what Kazune and **I** could do..

I shook my head to get rid of the thought, but that didn't work.

"Maybe we should go see a movie...?"Himeka suggested.

I shrugged. "There's nothing new.."

"The mall? You're still .. in need of clothes." Kazune suggested, gesturing towards my body.

Embarrassed, I turned from them on the couch to think.

What haven't we done before?

Well.. we haven't had alligator kabob...

Ugh.

Well.. Kazune and I hadn't been on a date in a while..

No, that's okay.. Himeka was with us..

Uh.. we hadn't been near a lake in a while, either..

I just sighed and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast.

I grabbed a nife and some apples and began to slice them.

Let's see.. Kazune and I hadn't had sex before.

Surprised at this thought, I brought the nife down without paying attention.

"AAAAHHHHH!" I screamed, afraid to look down at what was causing the pain, but I saw a small streak of blood splash across the counter and I almost fainted at the sight.

Kazune and Himeka were at my side in a second.

"Karin! What's wrong?"

"Karin-chan?"

I clutched my hand and finally looked down.

It was just a small cut, but it felt terrible and was still bleeding slightly.

Himeka fainted.

Right in the middle of the kitchen floor.

Kazune looked around for the nearest towel and couldn't find one, so he just stuck my finger into his mouth for the small drops of blood to soak up.

I blushed. It felt much better now.

The pain receded and Kazune looked into my eyes.

"Thankyou, Kazune."

He let go of my hand while I took it back beside me.

"I'll have to find some bandages." He blushed and quickly looked away.

Watching him walk off really killed me inside.

I hated how awkward I had made us toward each other because of my stupidity.

Then again, I really wanted to keep this body..

Himeka woke up then, and I quickly cleaned the blood off the counter and got a new apple.

This time, I made sure I was paying attention.

Unfortunately, I thought about Kazune's hands all over me anyway, almost cut myself again, and just asked Himeka if she could make breakfast and walked up to my room.

Seeing myself in my mirror wasn't new to me, but it was still such a surprise to see someone so beautiful.

My cheeks were practically permanently rosy now, my hips were even curvier, and there wasn't a sign of being to skinny, too in the middle, or too fat on my stomach, arms, and legs.

My hair was an even lighter blonde now and had grown just a couple of inches under my hips.

I stroked my skin and felt it to be even smoother.

I was literally perfect.

What did Kazune not like about this form?

Almost all of the boys couldn't resist me.

Suddenly remembering that I was going to be 18 in just a couple of weeks, I sat down on my bed and noticed a flier on it.

I picked it up and almost laughed at the coincidence.

"Win a free 5 hours of Karaoke with your friends if you are the 50th caller to this number starting at 12 am."

I had to call in!

I grabbed my phone of of my dresser and punched in the number, crossing my fingers as tight as I could and squeezed my eyes shut.

The phone rang 5 times before someone picked up.

On the other end, there was a bright and cheery girls voice.

She was obviously excited about something.

"Hello? Are you calling in for the free Karaoke ?"

I nodded and said into the phone. " Yes, ma'am."

"And what is your name?"

I couldn't wait for her to tell me if I had won or not, so there was an impatient tone to my voice.

"It's Hanazono Karin, could you please tell me if I have won or not?"

The lady laughed. " Well, Miss Karin, You have won, indeed."

I stood up and didn't care that she could hear me cheering like crazy.

"!"

I picked up the phone. " Sorry, I just had to do that."

"I understand, I would have, too. Now, about the surprise.."

I stopped." There's a surprise?"

"Yes, a special 10 day cruise for two May 12th ."she replied.


	6. Chapter 6

You already know the lemons are getting closer!

I'll make this chapter long, okay?

Chapter 6: The 9 Days of Epic Romance!

"Only two?"

"Yes... is that a problem? We could just give the vacation to someone else...and you could have the Karaoke hours. Either way.."

I sighed, "No, that's fine. Thank you... I'll take both."

I wanted to go with Himeka.. but I wanted to go with Kazune, too.

Then again, it's a ROMANTIC cruise.

It's meant for a man and a woman...

Me and Kazune..

The lady gave me the rest of the details and where to get the tickets, and hung up.

The thought of me and Kazune away on a cruise was fantastic .. but 9 days?

The lady even told me there was only 1 room and a king sized bed.

There would be couples all around us, romantic music, flowers, dessert, movies... almost anything we could think of that had to do with dates..

I was almost 99% sure that one , or more of those 9 days would lead to that "special night."

I walked out of my room to tell Kazune the news.

He was in his room on his computer doing more research when I spun his spinny chair around, sat in his lap so that I was sitting on him bridal style, and kissed him passionately.

"Karin? What's going on?" He asked when I broke the kiss.

I put my arms around his neck and smiled, looking into his eyes.

Which seemed to look a little darker than his usual baby blue..

Whatever, his blinds were closed.

"I just won us all karaoke for 5 hours!"

Kazune's face brightened and I noticed his hair was a little longer, too, and seemed darker.

"Oh, really, how?" he moved his arms so that one was under my leg and the other supporting my lower back.

"I was the 50th lucky caller on a contest!"

I kissed his cheek and he grinned, "Now we have something to do.. but you seem excited about something else.. what … is there something else-"

I nodded frantically, "THE OTHER THING I WON IS A ROMANTIC 9 DAY CRUISE FOR 2 !"

Kazune looked as excited as I was and I knew for sure that he was when he stood us up and twirled me around.

Suddenly, Bad Karin took over 43% and pulled Kazune down on the bed on top of me.

Kazune blushed and looked surprised.

"What are you-"

I wrapped my legs around him. "Hey, Kazune, there's only one room, and we'll be pulled together even closer on that trip, so do you think.."

I clung tighter to him and stared up into his eyes.

".. we could make love within those 9 days?"

Kazune sighed and softly kissed me on my cheek, and then my neck, and then my chest.

Then he slowly took my legs from around him,(gently)making me laugh, making him smile, and pulled me up into a passionate kiss.

"Of course we can, one of those nights would be perfect."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my back, pulling me closer.

"I'm so happy right now.."He kissed my forehead.

"Me, too."I sighed.

I looked over his shoulder in the hallway to see a hearing Himeka, making me giggle.

I gave her a guilty smile. I barely thought about her just now.. and here she was cheering me on because I was getting closer to Kazune.

Himeka shook her head at my smile and gave me a thumbs up and a happy grin.

"THIS IS AMAZING!"she shouted, startling Kazune.

After that, we went to Karaoke.

~Later that day~

Himeka yawned, "Karin, let's go shopping for special girl things ..."

Kazune shivered. " Well, I'll go home from here, so you two just have fun and be back by 7. That will give you 2 hours...to go shopping.."

I laughed at Kazune's reaction to whatever Himeka was talking about.

He walked away, crossing the street to our neighborhood.

"Himeka, what were you talking about-"

Himeka grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a lingerie shop.

"Himeka, what in the world are you bringing me here for?"

Himeka opened the door and pulled me inside.

"Karin-chan, you'll be leaving for the cruise soon and you need some special things for that special time!"

I realized what she was talking about and didn't have time to blush before she dragged me to a lace section and begged me to try on a black and red lace bra with panties that tied on the sides and that's when I blushed.

"You want me to try it on? I'm not even sure if this will fit me now-"

"C'mon! It's the perfect size! It'll just push your breasts up a little so you look even sexier!"

She pushed me to the changing room door.

I was about to deny her request when she decided to threaten me.

"If you don't, I'll buy it anyway and hang them all over Kazune's room and make sure that I get on that cruise ."

I shivered and ran inside.

I looked at myself in the full length mirror , which I did a lot lately, and took of my clothes, switching it with the underwear.

I took a deep breath before walking outside and Himeka gasped.

I blushed, " Is something wrong with it? Am I wearing it wrong?"

"KARIN, I'M SO JEALOUS! YOU LOOK SO HOOOT! KAZUNE IS A LUCKY GUY AND HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW! SO LUCKY !"

Himeka made me try on some more lingerie before I could protest and bought one for each night.

There was a specific one, however, the store owner told me it was meant for that special night and it brought luck to the girl who was wearing it.

It was a beautiful soft pink and brown with matching tie on the hip panties.

I wondered if I should wear it on the first night, or was that too fast?

When I had tried it on, It made me gasp at how pretty I looked.

This was all about Kazune's opinion, though..

We went home after that, and it was time to pack for the trip, which was in 3 days..

We had already called our teachers, who said they would allow us to go on the trip, since our grades were fine.

Unfortunately , we had to take a lot of homework with us.

Now all there was to do was wait.

~Leaving Day~

I waved goodbye to Himeka and Micchi.

I turned to and looked up at Kazune. He looked so cute , smiling softly.

He was excited as I was.

"Let's go,"He said, picking up our luggage and handing the owner of the ship the tickets and we stepped from the deck so we were finally aboard!

I had dreams of this , stepping on board to leave with Kazune, him smiling by my side..

And then a wave a panic washed through me, remembering that I would lose my virginity on this very boat, any day now.

I wondered if Kazune was nervous, too.

We'd never really talked about having sex up until my transformation mistake.

Was he just saying he would have sex with me to get me to calm down so I'd be out of his way?

I shook my head.

But , it was actually possible.. You never know.

A lady, who looked particularly rich passed by us.

She smiled at Kazune, and she was blushing.

I frowned and she looked right at me and grimaced.

I would remember her face so I knew to watch out for her.

THAT BIT** WAS CHECKIN' MY BOYFRIEND OUT AND PRETENDING I WASN'T EVEN THERE!

I took a deep breath to calm myself.

I mean, perhaps she wasn't looking directly at me.

When Kazune and I finally got to our room, I gasped.

There was a balcony type platform outside so that we could see outside the boat at the water and the lights at nigh.

My eyes wandered around the room at the huge tv, love seats, hearts decorated around the room, and roses and chocolate in a heart formation on top of the...

I gulped.

King -sized bed.

Kazune set our things down and threw himself on the bed.

"This bed feels niiiiiiiice!" He clutched the comforter and smiled in content and I couldn't help but giggle.

He looked so cute.

He rolled over on his side and I lay beside him.

"I'm so glad we can finally be together , you know.."

He looked over at me and pushed my hair out of my eyes.

"Alone.."

My hand found his and our fingers wrapped around each other's.

Kazune's cheeks flushed.

Mine did, too.

Neither of us were sure when that moment would happen, or what day, but we were just so happy to be here together, it was like a get away from our old lives.

I felt like a princess being with him.

I scooted over on my back and our lips met.

I cupped the side of his face with my free hand and our kisses became more harder.

Kazune rolled over on top of me and pulled my legs behind him ,and I wrapped them around him.

He rubbed against me, pressing those certain parts of our bodies together and I moaned into our kiss.

I took his shirt off and as we broke the kiss, we were both out of breath..

"Karin, are you ..sure.."

"I'm POSITIVE, Kazune, I want you.."

Kazune took my shirt off as well, revealing my black and red lace bra.

His cheeks flushed and he looked down at me with lust.

"Karin, you're so beautiful..."

He kissed me again and I tried to unbuckle his belt when a knock came at the door.

"Excuse me, guests?"

I rolled over in to the sheets,and the door opened.

"Oh , my, am I interrupting something? I didn't mean to walk in on you changing..."

Kazune sighed, " It's no problem... Is there anything you want?"

"Ah... the captain just finished telling us to all come into the cafeteria to make sure everyone is here.. we have to be there in 5 minutes."

I wanted to cry under those covers, right there, but I was too embarrassed to make any noise.

"Thankyou."

"I'll see you , then."

The door closed and the room was quiet.

Kazune tried to pull the covers off of me, but I held on tight.

"Karin, come out of the covers." He said patiently.

"No, thanks."

He pulled a little harder and his voice became urgent.

"Karin, please?"

"No!"

"Karin!"

He ripped the covers off of me and leaned down to kiss my tears away.

"The moment will come, I promise. Maybe tomorrow will be better."

He kissed me on my lips then and I couldn't help but give in.

I put my clothes back on and we went to the cafeteria.

Which turned out to be a waist of time.

By the time we got back to our room, we had already eaten dinner and I was SO tired. I flopped on the bed and started taking my clothes off to change into my night gown and smiled at Kazune's shy reaction.

"You'll have to get used to that, we're a couple now."

He sighed and we lay in bed with the lights off.

It was too late to do anything, we had to wake up early for breakfast if we wanted something..

"Goodnight,Karin."

"Goodnight,Kazune."

"I love you."

I was shocked at those three words.

Kazune rarely said them, only when we were having a really special moment..

I was about to cry again .

"I love you , too, Kazune... and I want to hear you say those words to me some more from now on, okay?"

Kazune laughed. " Okay."

And we fell asleep, Kazune holding me as we drifted off.

~The next morning~

The sunlight poured in, but I had been asleep since about 5 this morning.

What had occupied me, you wondered?

Staring at Kazune's face that still had the power to soothe me .. it really never got old.

I was so used to being around boys, but Kazune was the only one that made me shy.

I was completely comfortable with him.

"Kazune.."

I kissed him, trying to wake him up gently.

He frowned and his face softened again,signaling that he was going back to sleep.

I swear, Kazune's like, the ONLY 17 year old I know that can sleep with A TON of sunlight in his face.

I smirked and rapped my leg around his hip.

His reaction was unexpected.

He smiled in his sleep and pulled my hip tighter around him ,making me gasp.

He opened his eyes and rolled over so that I was on top of him.

"Goodmorning, sweetheart."

I giggled. " Good morning, dear."

Kazune pulled me down and our lips met.

My eyes opened and wandered over to our clock on the dresser.

"Sh**, it's 7:36! We have to order room service NOW."

Kazune looked pained when I rolled off of him.

The loss of contact made me sad, too, but I'd be even more depressed without breakfast.

I ordered pancakes and eggs for today and Kazune and I ate while watching tv and tried to plan how the day would turn out.

We blushed when we tried to decide how early to get back from activities so that we could … yeah..

"Well, we COULD go swimming, you know." I suggested.

Kazune nodded. " That's perfect."

"Hmm.. and then, afterwards.. we could just come back and.." I set my tray down and leaned over to kiss him.

"And then after that, we could take a nap.. and it would be somewhere around 7, then, and we could have a romantic dinner date.. and listen to the singers here.. oh .. and they have a play they're performing tonight."

Kazune agreed with my decisions and I just blushed.

"That sounds like the perfect day... enough time for US."

Kazune kissed me again and a knock came on the door and I slapped the bed.

"What the HEL* do they want NOW?"

Kazune put a finger to his lips and stood up to get the door.

I almost choked on my pancakes when I realized it was the "lady" from yesterday.

And she was STILL checking Kazune out.

"Um, hello. I heard you were right next to us in our rooms, and I just wanted to say hi. My names Rin."

Kazune smiled politely. " My name's Kazune, and this is my girlfriend, Karin."

He gestured towards me and Rin and I had a fierce staring contest.

"So, it was really nice to meet you, but I.."

Rin put her hand on the door, pushing it back, and completely surprising Kazune and I both.

"Oh, but my husband and I wanted to mingle with you guys. Would you perhaps not mind doing everything in you're schedule with us?"

My mouth was wide open.

"Excuse me? Sorry, but-"

Kazune cut me off , glaring.

"Of course, we wouldn't mind becoming friends ,would we, Karin?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, let's be FRIENDS."

My plans were ruined.

About 10 minutes later, I was changing in my pink bunny bikini, which looked super cute on me.

My bikini bottom tied on my hips, but I didn't get to tie the entire knot when Kazune knocked on the door and told me it was time to go.

I snatched my towel and raced out of the bathroom.

I realized Rin was still in the room, clutching Kazune's arm and chatting with him.

I rapped my towel around my body and waited for them to stop talking.

I was trying not to interrupt,but it had been almost 5 minutes before I made a slight cough.

They kept talking, but I saw Rin's eyes flicker towards me and she gave a sly grin, still talking.

I balled up my fists and coughed again.

The talking got louder.

So she was doing this on purpose.

BIT**!

"HEY! ARE YOU TWO JUST GOING TO STAND THERE OR ARE WE GOING TO GO TO THE DAM* POOL?"

Kazune stopped talking and looked over at me and gave me a glare.

"Karin! Why are you being so rude?"

"She's right, Kazune-kun, let's start our day off now!"

I rolled my eyes and tried to avoid Kazune's glares, but I did notice the smile on Rin's face when she turned around to anger me again while we left out of the door.

"Jealous,much?"She whispered to me.

"Why would I be jealous of a b-"

"Karin-san, why are you being so mean to me?"

My eyes widened.

"WHAT?"

Kazune turned quickly around.

"Karin, WHAT did you say to Rin?"

"I didn't say ANYTHING."

Kazune raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really?"

He gestured toward the now fake crying girl clinging to him.

"Oh, you're going to believe that fake crying? Kazune, let's just ditch her and get out of here."

Bad Karin seemed to have been getting stronger anyway,so I just let her out.

"I mean, **I** can even spot a bit** from a mile away, why are you acting so stupid and believing her? She's RIGHT in front of you, Kazune."

Kazune looked like he was about to hit me.

"You know what, Karin? I think you need some time to yourself today. Rin's not going anywhere! She just wants to make some friends."

"You as*hole! You don't even know what the he*l she just said to me a couple of minutes ago!"

I didn't have time to cover up my mouth when Kazune grabbed Rin's arm and stormed out of the room.

"Have fun, wherever you're going ….today."he yelled over his shoulder.

I shed a tear and wiped it.

"YOU JERK!" I yelled.

I was going to let Bad Karin take over today so I didn't have time to cry.

She barely HAD feelings anyway.

Like SOMEONE I know.

I walked off to find something to do and decided to just watch a movie, but then I was too bored to watch the rest of it.

There was romance all around me and there was no one to share it with.

I thought about spying on them.

I mean, Kazune wouldn't actually FORGET about me, right?

Was I really just being jealous?

No, she actually spoke her mind to me.

I spotted them swimming together and hid behind a bush.

"That –UGH. What the h**l is HER problem?"

"Who?"

A seductive voice right beside my ear brought me back to reality and hands grabbed my waist and right hand.

I was lifted and spun around to see a boy – actually WORTHY of being in range of Kazune.

He had long ,curly, sparkling brown hair and his eyes were a beautiful gray.

Was he sexy?

HE WAS LIKE A GOD.

Did I mention he was shirtless?

He had rockhard abs, at least, I felt that he did since he was pushing me up against him, my breasts crushed against his chest.

"Oh my god.." We said at the same time.

He just laughed.

I'm pretty sure if Kazune wasn't ever born, he and I would make the perfect couple, both physically beautiful.

I moved the thought aside and put my free hand on his chest.

"Let go of me, I didn't ask to be picked up, you know."

I knew it was rude, but who cared?

Bad Karin was most of this body anyway.

I didn't have a say in anything, and I didn't want to say anything, anyway.

He laughed again. "I'm sorry, princess."

Judging by his looks, he had to be in his early twenties, or something.

He let go of me and looked me over completely, obviously amazed at the perfectness.

I was so used to this.

"Who are you hiding from?"

"What do you care? Get lost, you're a bother and I'm already pissed off at someone right now."

"Oh, you are? Who? Anyone giving you trouble?"

"You're sweet, but I don't need the kindness, hot -stuff."

"Oh, I wasn't being nice."

I laughed, then.

I usually liked guys that had the nerve to talk back to me these days.

It was a happy laugh, though.

I glanced back at Kazune and saw him talking to Rin and they were laughing.

I looked back at the boy.

He had been following my gaze.

"Oh, you like someone? That guy to be exact?"

I shook my head. " I LOVE him, and he's my boyfriend."

He frowned. "So he's cheating right in front of you? As*hole.."

I glared, " Don't worry, he's not intending to.. I'm sure, he's just not.. understanding that she's obviously clinging to him. She's a total bi*** when he's not listening to OUR conversations..Everyone does that at my school. Or the girls, anyway."

"Wait, school? How old are you? 18, right?"

"In 2 weeks."

"Wow! I thought you were , like, 21, at the most.."

I rolled my eyes. " Well, you shouldn't guess a person's age out of nowhere, you know, you guessed me wrong by 3 years, that HURTS."

He laughed and extended his hand.

I curiously took it.

"Hey, my name's Haru, it's nice to meet you."

I shook his hand. " Karin."

He gave me the CUTEST smile just then.

It made me blush and I looked back at Kazune too see Rin with her arms around his neck.

Kazune gave her a shy look and pushed her away gently.

She just laughed.

Bi***.

"She does know you two are dating, right?"

"YES. It's like she walks in on us whenever we try to have sex, or kiss.. you know, the usual things a chick would do to keep a guy away from his girl."

Haru looked disappointed. "Shi*, You were so HOT, too. But I guess girls like you are already GOING to have a boyfriend."

I light bulb appeared in my head.

"Could you help me make him jealous?" I asked, hopefully.

Haru shook his head. " Naah, that's a little cruel."

I gave him the same look he gave me, but I smiled.

"Sorry, it DOES seem cruel. Could you just date me for the day? I have a feeling I'll be bored.."

Haru smiled. "'course.. Where do you want to go?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea. Any awesome places you know around here?"

Haru thought for a moment and grabbed my hand and led me to a smoothie bar.

He ordered for me and just raised my eyebrows in wonder.

"What the h**l is a Supreme strawberry roadrunner?"

He laughed. "It's this new smoothie they made last month.. It's sort of like a mixture between and energy drink, strawberries, and chocolate. The energy wont kick in until a little later, though."

I thought about how delicious it sounded.

"Waaaah... that sounds soooo goood.."

I was pretty sure I was accidentally seducing Haru, because I noticed his cheeks were red and he was trying not to look at my breasts,and the way my arms were pushing them together and the way I closed my eyes closed in content and moaned.

I LOVED teasing this guy.

Maybe Kazune would have the same reaction if I did this to him?

I felt sad, remembering him, and my smoothie arrived.

I devoured the entire thing.

IT WAS DELICOUS!

"How in the world did you find such an awesome thing?" I asked Haru, licking my lips.

He was staring at me, beaming.

"Just heard of it from a friend."

I looked around. The hot tub was FREEEEEE!

I grabbed Haru's hand and we ran over to the hot tub and I couldn't help laughing when I splashed in.

Haru laughed, too and splashed me with water, and for a while, we just sat there.

I closed my eyes and was ready to go to sleep, when Haru spoke.

"Uh... Karin?"

I opened my eyes and looked at him.

He was pointing to a floating object in the water.

I grabbed it and realized it was my..

BATHING SUIT BOTTOM!

I pulled it over to me, embarrassed.

"DA*NIT!"

I couldn't put it back on and I could hardly glance at Haru.

Suddenly, Haru put his hands on my waist and brought one up to put a finger to my lips when I tried to protest.

He brought it back into the water and gently tugged at my bathing suit bottom.

I blushed and let go.

He disappeared under water again and lifted my legs.

I looked around frantically, my cheeks flushed.

I felt him lift my legs and tie my bikini around my hips.

When he submerged, I tried not to look at him.

Had he seen me?

"It's okay, I didn't see. Only when it was time to tie it. I can't see underwater, anyway, Karin."

He pulled me out of the hot tub and we went to see a movie.

I fell asleep on his shoulder and he shook me awake.

"Karin, it's almost nighttime... are you as hungry as I am?"

I grinned a sleepy grin and nodded. "SO hungry.."

He helped me up and we walked to the romantic dinner restaurant.

"What are you thinking of eating?"

I shrugged. "No Idea... what do they have? I never know what to order on a cruise.."

As Haru rambled on about the different kinds of food, I spotted Kazune sitting at a dinner table alone until Rin walked up in this short dress and sat down with him.

I sighed.

So they're STILL having fun together?

"What's the problem? You don't like catfish?"

"No, I LOVE catfish. Let's get that!"

I tried to sound as convincing as possible, but it was hard when you were watching your boyfriend on a date with some girl you know has it out for you.

"Oh...so THEY'RE here,too.."

I blushed. "It doesn't matter.."

Haru reached over to wipe the tears off of my face.

I sighed.

"It DOES matter, Karin, you're my friend and you're depressed. And you CERTAINTLY don't deserve to sit and watch your boyfriend date someone else. Go get him."

Haru was too sweet. Now I was glad I found him today.

"Thankyou, Haru."

But when I stood up to go talk to Kazune, Rin was already dragging him off to a room.

I looked over at Haru, panicked.

"Well, go stop them!"

I nodded and ran as fast as I could to catch up with them.

But they were too far away !

They kept turning corners and before I knew it,a room door was slammed in my face.

"I just have to get something... so just wait here, ok?"

That was Rin's voice.

"Ok... but, hurry up, or we'll miss that play.."That was Kazune..

I tried to open the door and gave up and just listened.

Pretty soon, I heard footsteps.

"Rin, you should have put your clothes on in the bathroom.."

"But it's more fun to change in here, with you looking at me, Kazune-kun..."

Wait , WHAT?

I heard a piece of clothing fall on the wooded floor.

"Rin! I'll just wait outside, alright?"

I heard her sickening laugh.

"Oh, but I don't want you to leave.. Haven't you wanted to see my naked since we met? I mean, I'm more attractive than that bi**h you brought here, right?"

My eyes widened.

I heard Kazune try to say something, but that was when his protests were muffled my something and I knew at that moment she was kissing him.

Unable to stand it any longer, I backed up a little.

I was done with Rin's Sh**!

With all my might, I swung my fist towards the door and bashed a hole in it with full force.

My hand was aching, I was lucky I didn't brake anything, but I was sure I was bleeding.

Ignoring Rin's gasp, I found the doorknob and unlocked it, busting the door open.

Rin was lying on top of Kazune on the bed, ignoring his protests and his shirt was almost ripped entirely off.

They stared wide eyed at me,like I was some superhuman girl, or something..

I walked over to the now frightened Rin and slapped the h**l out of her.

"YOU BI**H! WHAT THE FU** IS YOUR PROBLEM? KAZUNE'S MY BOYFRIEND! YOU MADE A WRONG MOVE YOU AS*HOLE!"

I walked over to the place she had landed in the room, picked her up by her shirt, and punched her this time, smearing a little bit of blood on her face.

I just winced.

It hurt, all right,enough to make me cry, but I ignored the pain, focusing on the girl in front of me.

Rin started sobbing and I glared at her, telling her to shut up.

"Karin! That's enough, okay?"

I snapped out of my pained trance and dropped Rin.

I walked over to Kazune, lifted up my hand in rage, ready to slap him, when he caught my wrist.

Oh well, I would've stopped midway.. I could never hit Kazune..

"Let go! I'm getting off this cruise to move away! You can't trust me when I say that Rin had it out for me , and you went on a DAY date with her? What's your PROBLEM, Kazune? You're such a jerk! I guess you really DON'T care about me!

"Karin, stop talking like that and calm down! I never said I didn't care about you, you know!"

"But you can't trust me! What good is that?"

Kazune looked guilty.

"Rin was just my only my friend, Kar-"

I shook my hand free from him and ignored his calls to me as I ran out the door to our room.

I was going to pack.

This cruise was ruined completely.

Kazune chose a girl over me to spend the day with, ignored me when I told him she had it out for me, and glared at me when he said I was being rude to HER. I spent the entire day with Haru, who would've been the PERFECT boyfriend for me.

I finally reached the door and didn't bother to close it because I didn't want Kazune to bust it down like I did Rin's.

Kazune was right at my heels when I entered the door, but what did I care?

I walked over to my bed, took out my suitcase, and started filling my clothes up from my dressers, bustling about here and there to pack.

I already knew the cruise couldn't just STOP in the middle of no where to get me home, but I would at least get a knew room.

"Karin, stop! What are you doing?"

He snatched a handful of clothes from my hand.

I glared up at him from my spot on the floor.

"I'm packing to move to another room, what does it look like? You obviously can't control how you feel about other girls. It's best to spend your trip with them. I spent it with a friend I met today because I knew I'd be lonely without you, but I ended up forgetting about you completely because of him. And I was HAPPY."

Kazune looked surprised.

"HIM? You mean.."

"Yes, Haru's a BOY, Kazune, a BOY. And Rin's a GIRL, a GIIRL!"

Kazune spoke through gritted teeth. " Karin, you spent the day with a boy that you barely even knew?"

"So what? You barely knew Rin and you two were about to have sex, anyway! If I had stayed any longer with Haru, I probably would've let him take me to his room!"

I regretted the words once they slipped out.

I actually HAD thoughts of me and Haru in a room together.. but it was ONLY because I was mad at Kazune.

It seemed fair at the time.

Kazune bent down, lifted me up from my hips, and put me on the bed.

He was on top of me now, between my legs.

I gasped.

"K—K-Kazune!"

"Shh."

His lips found mine and they met in a passionate kiss full of lust.

"This is driving me crazy... I don't want you going on any dates with any one but me!"

"The same goes for me,then! I want you to trust me, Kazune! Stop believing everything you hear from someone else. She was taking

You have a sweet side for girls, but think about me sometimes, and listen to my side of a story, okay?"

Kazune kissed me again. "Karin... I love you and I want to make you mine. You and I both know I could NEVER be with anyone else. I wouldn't even think about dating someone behind your back. Let me show you how much I love you..."

I blushed, realizing what he meant this time.

"Kazune.. do you mean..?"

"Yes, my love."

~End of this chapter! Next is the LEMON!


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is! THE LEMON!

Chapter 7:Karin's God

I was too stunned to speak.

I was suddenly nervous, but I wanted him too.

"I want you,Karin. Right now."

"Kazune.."

Kazune smiled and our lips met again.

He pulled off my sundress, which hid my bikini and pulled off his shirt.

I felt him untie the right side of my bikini , and bit my lip as he did the other.

Kazune looked up at me and kissed my forehead.

"Are you nervous,Karin?"

"Yes.. VERY.."

Kazune finally undid my bikini bottom and slid it off of me.

I gasped and he took off his swimming shorts.

I stared at Kazune's sexual body part and blushed furiously.

"I'm sorry.. for staring... It's just so... amazing.."

Kazune smiled lustfully at me. "It's okay, you can guarentee I'll stare at you for a while once you're completely naked, you know."

I let him take of my bikini top and I shut my eyes, moving my hands down to cover myself.

" Um.. I.."

" Please don't.. It's okay.." he grabbed my hands and moved them.

"But.. this isn't my real body.."

"Maybe it isn't, but it's not as if you weren't beautiful before.."

I gasped when I felt him slide his fingers into me and took my breast into his mouth, licking it.

I gasped while his fingers moved in and out.

In and out.

I was so happy, Kazune and I were actually doing this. It was a little embarrassing, but then again, it almost felt natural.

Before I could climax, Kazune pulled his fingers out of me and I stifled a whine.

"Karin? Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me?"

He leaned down and kissed me lovingly.

I nodded when he pulled away. "Yes, Kazune, more than ever.."

He took my hands in his and they clasped together.

One final nod from me, and with one quick thrust, he entered me fully. I heard him gasp, but I bit my lip to prevent the pained cry that threatened to escape my throat.

Unfortunately, I let the pain show on my face, tears rolling down my cheeks and my mouth opened slightly, eyes wide.

My grip on his hands tightened, causing him to look down.

Kazune looked worried.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't being gentle enough-"

I shook my head. "It's okay, It's supposed to hurt for a bit.."

He didn't look convinced, " I can stop-"

"No!" I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly. "I don't want you to. It's really okay!"

He bent down to kiss me and stayed still for a minute, letting me get used to him.

When I realized the pain had gone, I said in a small, shaky voice, "I think I'm ready."

He pulled back from the kiss and stared into my eyes, at the same time pulling out of me slightly, and then slowly thrusting back in.

Pleasure soon replaced the pain and as it increased, I let out a pleasured sound that caused my cheeks to flush.

He let go of one of my hands to cup my cheek.

"It feels better now?" He looked relieved.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck, and another high pitched moan escaped my mouth.

We kissed again and his hands slid down my sides to grip my hips as his thrusts became faster.

Heat spread throughout my entire body and I began to pant.

"Oh! Oh, I love you so much, Kazune!"

He started breathing hard and pushing even faster.

"Karin,I love you,too!"

As the pleasure built up inside of me, I felt my climax approaching.

"Faster! Please!" I breathed, holding onto him tighter.

Kazune obeyed, and then I had gotten closer. I couldn't take anymore.

I screamed as I climaxed, my walls clenching around Kazune, and he groaned as he released as well.

He collapsed on top of me and I panted, trying to catch my breath.

"That was amazing.." I tangled my fingers in his hair.

"Yes, it was.." he agreed. My heart was pounding, and I was sure he could hear it.

When my breathing returned to normal, I couldn't fight the sleep that was beggining to take over.

Kazune rolled off of me and I snuggled closer to him.

He wrapped his arms around me.

"Hmm.. that's how much I love you.. only 10000% more.." he laughed softly.

"Wow, you must love me alot then." I smiled.

My eyelids drooped and I pressed myself to his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

**1 week later..**

Kazune and I made sure to spend the rest of our vacation time together, and I felt so much better when we finally left the cruise. It felt like there was just too much drama. I cringed at like, every memory of being jealous for the first time.

The night before we left, I told Kazune not to ever speak about Rin. Not even to Himeka. It'd be our little secret forever, which made things even better.

"We're home!"

"Karin-chan, Kazune-chan!" Himeka opened the door and gave us both a long hug.

"Hi, Himeka-chan." I hugged her back, and Kazune set our bags down on the ground to wrap an arm around her, too.

"Oh, I missed you guys so much! How was your cruise?"

Kazune and I glanced at each other and blushed. A moment after staring at each other, we couldn't take the embarrassment and looked away. I smiled softly, though, remembering our first night together...

"Well, It was okay.." I said after an awkward moment of silence.

"Yeah, it was pretty nice..."

Kazune and I looked at each other and blushed. Our only memory of that cruise would be of our first time together, not the events that happened...

I was already starting to forget most of our dates on the ship... heh heh.

"Well... uh... we're really tired," Kazune looked away from me, his entire face red. I thought he looked so cute. "I'm gonna head to my room and take a nap... later, guys..."

Without another word, Kazune took our suitcases upstairs.

Himeka stared at me for a moment.

"You guys did it, didn't you?" she said, plainly, like it wasn't that big of a deal to say something like that out loud.

I blushed and flailed my arms around, "W-what?!"

"Obviously, you did, you both keep blushing. Kazune-chan never really takes naps, either... he must have thought the silence was too awkward.."  
"Himeka-chan! You can't just talk about something like that, it's embarrassing...!"  
"Well, why not? I mean, it was bound to happen, that was the reason you went on the cruise in the first place."  
"I... yeah, but... still!"

Himeka sighed, "Whatever, it's okay. Why don't you come bake something? I just went to the store, and I'll need some help, I'm preparing dinner."  
"Okay, you have cookie dough?"  
_**Later...**_

"Waaaah... it feels so good to be home..." I lay back on the couch with Himeka after finally putting the cookies in the oven.

Himeka snuggled up next to me and started flipping through channels.

"What would you like to watch?" she asked, rapidly touching buttons on the remote.

"Hmm... I d-"  
A moan rang out through the room when Himeka stopped on a channel.

Our eyes darted over to the TV and we both blushed at the same time.

There was a sex scene from a movie playing.. A passionate, dark, rainy night in a bedroom.

The woman on the screen rode her partner slowly, clutching his hands as if she were in pain, but there was pleasure on her face. She moaned sexily before moving her hips more forcefully, leaning down to french kiss her lover.

It must be so nice... having sex on a storming, rainy night..

I broke out of my trance.

"H-Himeka-chan! What are you doing?! Change the channel!"

"I... I'm trying, but the batteries in the remote are dead!" Himeka's entire face was red.

"What?! Of all times!"  
_"Ahhh... hnnn... AHHH! Harder! Nngh! Haaaaahhh! Yeaaaaaahh! It feels gooooood!"_

The sex scene was getting fiercer. The man had the woman pinned down on the bed, thrusting into her from behind. Her moans were echoing through our house now.

"Quick! Get the batteries!" Himeka pointed into the kitchen frantically.

I jumped out of my seat and ran into the kitchen, turning around in circles.

"Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?!"

Crap! I had to get those batteries before Ka-

"What's all that noise down here...?"

Himeka and I froze for a second, a million thoughts running through our heads before we both scrambled to the TV and covered it with our bodies.

Kazune walked into the living room, covered with his lab coat. He took off his goggles, his eyebrows raised as he narrowed his eyes at us.

"What are you both-"

"_Ahhh...! Ohhh...! Yeah... nnn... harder! Harder! I'm about to -"_

Himeka ripped a plug out of the TV that shut the whole thing down. We were both relieved, but Kazune was wide eyed and blushing.

"Don't tell me you... were you guys... Ahem, you know what? Never mind. Karin... I need to see you in my lab for a moment."

I stopped blushing and stood up to go with him.

_**In the lab...**_

As Kazune fumbled with the 25 locks on his lab door, I scratched the back of my neck.

"Well... what happened in the living room wasn't what you thought it was... I swear... I mean... yeah, it sounded like it, but Himeka and I definitely wouldn't watch something like that, I mean, we're GIRLS.. . Hah, we're not perverts, you know that, right? Anyway, it wasn't even a good movie.. the acting was horrible."  
"I'm coming close to finding your cure, Karin."

I stopped blabbing on and on about how Himeka and I were innocent and dropped my hand to my side.

For a while now, I hadn't thought of the affect of the potion on my body as something that needed to be cured...

Before I had drank the potion, I was a pretty much flat chested, wide eyed, child like teenager with out the slightest of sex appeal.

I should be happy.

Right?

Very happy.

I'd go back to my natural self.

I wouldn't be... fake, anymore.

_Earth to Karin. He expects a reaction._

I snapped myself out of my deep thoughts and put on a forced smile. On the inside, I was in a state of depression..

Had he been thinking of returning me to normal this whole time? Couldn't he wait a few years to take action? Aren't I beautiful right now?

He can love me this way to his heart's content.

Besides... he didn't touch me the way he had those few nights ago, and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have done it when I was my regular self... He had barely made a move.

"What is it?" Kazune looked confused, "Something's wrong, isn't there?"

And yet he sees right through that smile like there were 100 signs labeled "Fake" toward my face.

"Of course not, why would there be?" I forced a small laugh as well.

_I just don't understand.._

"Tell me." Kazune took my hand and kissed the back of it.

"It's nothing, I promise. What's the cure?"

Kazune pulled my hand away from his face and opened the door to his lab. I breathed in the familiar scent that smelled just like him. Everything about the lab was comforting and peaceful.

I stared at the glowing liquid in the glass beaker sitting on a table under a light.

Bursting of colors, it was full of life..and so pretty.

"Now, I'm not quite finished with it, but there are a lot of... eh... how to say this in simpler terms.. _retrievers _ that will extract the multiple hormones that keep building inside of you."

"Oh, I see," I nodded, then blushed as I looked in a direction other than his face, "Will that help me... _calm down_...?"

I could practically hear the puffs of smoke leaving his face, "Y... yes.."  
"Kazune... do you think it's bad to be... _straightforward_?" I blurted.

There was a familiar heat slowly spreading through my body that I couldn't control, and suddenly, my senses were alive. I could smell the cologne on his body, and even the beautiful natural scent he kept covering with it. The scents smelled so good together..

I stared closely at his neck as he glanced away, examining the liquid. The concentration on his face was so handsome..

My eyes wandered over to his neck... then his ears..

_He's got such beautiful olive skin... I want to leave marks so everyone will know he's mine..._

Kazune was turned away from me completely now, staring closely into the beaker.

Something pooled at my core until my underwear was soaked. The feeling of something running down my leg made me flinch. I quickly threw my hand up to bite my fingers in anticipation.

My skin felt like it was on fire, becoming hypersensitive in many areas. I was positive embarrassing noises would erupt from my throat if I was touched with even the slightest stroke.

"Straightforward? What do you mean..?" Kazune replied, but in his voice I knew he was completely lost in his work.

Acting to satisfy my needs, I stepped up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He stiffened, which made me grin. Standing on the balls of my feet, I pressed my breasts against his back and slowly closed my mouth around his ear.

"H-hey, what are you..."

"Kazune, we haven't... since our first night..." my voice trailed off and I continued to nip at his ear.

I reached up to unbutton his lab coat and run my fingers across his tight shirt, the only thing separating me from his bare chest. When he responded with a sharp intake of breath, I made sure to stroke my fingers across the two sensitive areas on his chest.

"Ahh.."

I smiled. He probably hadn't noticed. I was being _very_ observant when we made love that first night.

My fingers lowered farther down his body. Another moan escaped Kazune's precious lips before I slid them underneath his shirt, touching his bare skin.

"Karin..."

"Idiot. You should have known someone like me would find out you were sensitive in these parts of your body. Turn around and kiss me."

Kazune immediately twisted in my arms, taking my face in his hands and staring so intently into my eyes that I started blushing.

The 2 sea blue oceans of lust took my breath away. I wanted to melt, but not just yet.

Kazune leaned forward quickly and I met him halfway. Our lips crashed together, moving gently and innocently before I bit onto his lip.

Kazune made a sweet, soft sound like a groan before moving to open mouth kisses.

When that wasn't enough to satisfy me, I slipped my tongue into his mouth and curled it around his.

"Hnn...!" I felt like I was going to loose control. Our tongues felt great touching each other like this..

My hands gripped his shirt for a moment before I moved them across his upper body muscles.

Kazune's hands dropped from my face to grab at my waist. I pushed against him, moaning desperately.

"I need you... so please.. can … Ah!" I pulled away, panting, only to have my lips captured in another heated kiss by my lover. He bent his knees to wrap his arms under me and lifted me from the ground.

I clutched his shoulders as he walked across the room. I felt him clear a table behind me before placing me on it.

Kazune's hands were at my thighs, pulling them apart and pressing himself in between my legs.

I wrapped my legs tightly around him, pressing our intimate parts.

"Take it off!" I whined, clutching at the waistband of his pants.

"KARIN-CHAAAAN! THE COOKIES ARE BURNING!"

I snapped out of my lust-trance. When I realized our love making would have to be put off until who knows when, I scowled.

"But-" I turned to Kazune. He laughed and kissed me playfully.

"You need to work on building your endurance without chemicals, anyway."

He pulled my legs from around his waist and turned away from me. All of the heat drained out of me and I jumped off of the table. As I made my way out of the room, I slammed the door behind me.

_Damn._

_**Author's Note : I know, I know, it really has been forever without an update for this story. It was so annoying having such severe writer's block. I'm sorry.. This is what happens when ideas are still being considered.**_


End file.
